The Expariment
by MoonlightShadow666
Summary: Hogwarts has a new class this year, on controling DEMONS! The Dog Demons of feudal Japan are at the top of their list. Will InuYasha & Sesshumaru be Test subjects for the rest of their lives? Harry Potter InuYasha crossover. Enjoy!Update Coming Soon


**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizardry.**

"I don't know Finch, I don't think its safe, those creatures are mighty difficult to control even for EXPERIENCED handlers…"

"I know Albus, but think of the benefits for the students! I promise to provide top-quality security to protect then and this breed is as docile as it gets. Only the oldest students shall receive this class. That's agreeable is it not?"

Sigh… "Alright Finch…"

……………………………………………………………………………………...

**I**nuYasha, in his human form, sat on the edge of the camp and gazed up at the stars deep in thought.

"InuYasha sure does hate being around us on the moonless nights when he is human…" said Shippo as he regarded and took note of InuYasha's blank expression from his poison near the campfire.

"Well it's tough to lose all your power like that…" remarked Miroku.

"Yes, I see what you mean… As long as he doesn't wander to far way we best leave him to his thoughts…" added Songo.

'This won't happen to him anymore if he becomes a full demon… That's what he wants, to be powerful all the time…' thought Kagome silently as she held fish over the fire to cook.

InuYasha stud up and walked over to the group.

"Ah, so you decided to join us InuYasha…" said Miroku trailing off when he caught sight of InuYasha's serious expression.

"As soon as daybreaks and I get my powers back we're going after the jewel shards." InuYasha said seriously though very bluntly, not leaving room for argument. "I may not have my powers but something's amiss and I don't like it…" He trailed of to look back at the stars. "I don't like it…" he repeated.

InuYasha stud still for a minute breathing deeply, taking in the breeze, trying to find the scent that would tell him what was amiss and how big a threat it would came to be, but alas all was in vain, for without his powers he could find on such scent. Instead he walked protectively over to Kagome and sat next to her, eyes and ears ready to pick up any trace of danger that may threaten her.

'InuYasha…' she thought surprised at his actions.

Silence fallowed InuYasha's statement until finally Miroku broke the eerie stillness "We should all rest."

Everyone nodded no one daring brake the silence. With that they ate their dinner of 'Burned Water Splashers' as InuYasha said, and went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sesshumaru stud up swiftly, unsure of what the scent he had caught was, he knew it was bad, it would bring trouble and maybe bloodshed, but he had smelled those in the wind many times before and it hadn't bothered him…NO he decided, this was a different scent altogether, it carried with it something he didn't know, something he didn't like. It was close to human but not quite it had something MORE.

"What could it be…?" he remarked

"Something wrong my Lord?" asked Rin looking up from the fire.

"I'm not sure…"

"…"

'this scent isn't human, but it's not that of a demon either… What kind of creature could have such a scent? I must find out.'

"My Lord! Were are you going!?" Shouted Rin as Sesshumaru took off toward the forest.

"Should we fallow him master Jaken?"

"…. I'm not sure…."

'I must know.' Thought Sesshumaru, as he bounded through the trees.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Dawn…**

"What the?!" remarked InuYasha as he suddenly caught the scent of his half-brother. "That bastard!"

"Wait InuYasha!?" yelled Kagome after him but InuYasha had already left, bounding through the trees.

"InuYasha WAIT!" She shouted as she and the rest of the group run in hot pursuit after the half-demon.

'What is He doing here!?'

'This scent, I must know…'

"Huh?! What's this smell? It's weird…"

When the two demons meet, their priorities changed from confronting each other to fighting the new enemy they found awaiting them…

**Authors Notes:**

Well did you like it? Sorry its short but I promise a good story! So please review… PLEASE!!!


End file.
